The Decisions of my Future
by Bloomxlover
Summary: Bloom wasn't all about having a boyfriend, she never really took interest of having one, But when her uncle wants to spend time with her will a special someone change her mind and will she fall in love? Will he feel the same way? I don't own the winx club.
1. Chapter 1

this is the first story i have written so please be nice :) thanks xoxo meeee

Bloom was in her dorm by herself just starting at the ceiling when her phone rang it was her mom. She didnt want to answer it because of the argument she had with sky. they werent dating and he really wanted to go out with her. But she is perfectly fine by herself she doesnt need a man, against her laziness she answered it, "hey mom" " bloom honey hi " " so whats up mom " "well your uncle wants to see you, he misses you so much." i smiled slightly while still starring at the ceiling and kiko on my chest sleeping slightly. " ok mom when" "well he wants to see you asap so... tommorrow " "ok mom let me pack then ill be there" " ok sweetie love you" " love you to" then she hanged up.

Bloom P.O.V

I move kiko thank i pack my bags and put them in the corner near the closet. then the girls and the guys walked in and i pretend i was sleeping, then the door opened "Sky she is sleeping leave her alone" "I need to talk her" "dude leave her alone you dont like it when we wake you up " he closed the door and i got up i wrote a note and put it on flora's bed i grabed my bags and i grabbed kiko. I opened a portal and there i was standing at the front door of my parents house. I knocked on the door and my mom answered it. "bloom what are you doing here you dont have to leave until tommorrow" "yea but i just want to spend time with you before i leave" i knew i was lyingbut i didnt want to talk to sky i never really felt the way brandon feels to stella to him. " ok sweetie come in" once i was in the house i kissed my mom and dad goodnight after talking to them for a while and went to sleep with kiko right next to me.

Flora P.O.V

I went to the room me and bloom shares and turned on the light she wasnt there and there was a note on my bed.

Dear Flora,

I love you guys with all of my heart but i have to go visit my uncle so please do worry i probably be back later in the year but i dont know but make sureyou tell miss.f please well i love you all bye

sincerely,

Bloom

i walked as fast as i can to the guys and read it out loud to them "so she wasnt sleeping" " she was pertending " " we need to go find her " " calm down sky we'll find her tommorrow" " yea and plus i need my beauty sleep and plus its like you guys are going out but you guys aren't are you" there was a long pause of what stella said " ok then i was right well im going to sleep " then stella got up and slammed her door shut " i guess we should go to sleep " i went to the room changed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I got bored and just started writing another chapter soo yea, hope you enjoy it :)

Bloom P.O.V

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock it said 10:34 "ughh" kiko was gone must've gotten up to eat. I got up and walked down stairs, my mom was cooking breakfast, my dad was reading the news paper and kiko passed out with a carrot in his mouth. "good morning everybody" "good morning sweetie" i sat down on one of the chiars and my mom served us." good morning bloom " we ate with a little giggles here and there and when we were finish it was 11:02 and i wanted to get new clothes, the rest of my old clothes either don't fit me or they just fadded out."mom... dad i am going out " " ok sweetie" "be back before 1:24" "ok dad" i changed into my blue ruffled skirt, my blue and white stripe shirt that shows off my stomache, my knee high socks and ankle high boots. i grabbed my money that i saved up and left to the mall which was 3 blocks down so i decided to walk.

At Alphea (No one P.O.V)

They all woke up and as usual Stella woke up last. Everybody was at the living room calling bloom and Flora went to tell Ms.F "So whats the plan" "she might be with her parents in Gardenia" " well then lets go" " calm down sky we have all the time in the world its not like she is going away forever"

Bloom P.O.V.

My dad called saying the if i dont hurry up i'll miss my flight. I hurried home with at least 12 bags swingingfrom side to side. I finally got home and it was 1:01 "oh okay made it just in time" "can you hurry up you're wasting time takes us twenty minutes to get there" " ok dad " i ran to my room grabbed my suitcases and dumped everything on my bed and one by one the bags emptied all the clothes in my suitcases and raced down stairs i grabbed kiko put him in my bag and when we got to the airport and got everything settled i took him out and made sure no one saw him tucked between me and the window and just starred out the window just waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

special thanks to SakuraDragomir i love your review but yea another chapter and i am adding some changes to Bloom's apperance sooo, hope you enjoy it :)

Bloom P.O.V.

It seemed like forever that we were on the plane but when they said that we were landing i guickly put kiko away and buckled my seat belt. i got off the plane and waited for my uncle but no one was there so i sat down just waiting then there was a tap on my shoulder " are you bloom sparks" i turned around and there was a person i never seen before.

Flora P.O.V

We teleported ourselves to bloom's house and only her mom was there her dad must have been at work. "hi you guys " "hi um we are looking for bloom" " oh didnt she tell you she went to visit her uncle or mike's brother" " yeah but she wrote it down and everybody thought that she didnt want to stay no more" "no she will be back her uncle just wanted to spend time with her its been 12 years since he seen her" "she never told us she had and uncle" "yea he lost his wife and she and bloom was so close they were together so much and when she died she was never the same again she changed herself so much to ignore the pain and ever since then she felt that she was sme how responsible for her death" i was thinking about how bloom could've changed she is outgoing,funny and way overprotective of everybody. " do you know where she is going" sky interupted he really likes her so much but i know bloom the most and she really dont like the idea of having a boyfriend she likes to be by herself and on some days she will seperate herself from us which is on day were we are under attack." i really dont know her uncle really didnt told me which flight she would take but he told mike where she would go" " well were is he" "he is in some city they are having a big wild fire in the forest and they called in every fire department in a 50 mile radius" "ok thanks you for telling us" " you're welcome" she smiled and closed the door turned off the lights and we left back to alphea. " were could have she gone to" the thing is about bloom is the when she is kidnapped she leaves a trail of energy behind she we can follow her but this time she didnt its like she didnt want us to find her " i really do not know" " i know that i am going to sleep " " me to " " me three" stella, musa, and tecna left to their dorms when we got there and the guys left leaving me and layla " flora can i ask you something" "sure go ahead" "why didnt bloom tell us where she would go dont she wants to see to us" "i dont know she didnt leave a trail either, well i am going to sleep you should to" "yea i guess goodnight flora" "night" i went to my room and changed into my pajamas which bloom would've laughed at. i smiled slighty at the thoughtand i fell asleep on my bed.

Bloom P.O.V

I turned around and there was a person i never seen before he must be 5'11" in height, and has a lanky, yet muscular body. He has short brown hair which appeared to have darkened slightly, with mezmerising, hazel brown eyes. His facial features are divine and angelic - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose " yea i am and you must be?" " i am a friend of your uncle my name is Elijah Mikaelson" he ofered his hand out in a gentelmen way and i took it and he kissed it gentely. i smiled and i knodded my head knowing what to do "how do know my uncle?" "oh um we have people in common" "oh well where is he" " he had alot of stuff to do and i volunteer to pick you up" "well ok i guess"he grabbed my bags and i grabbed the bag kiko was inand we headed to his car. we drove for a while and i took kiko out when we got to a a place call "mystic grill".

Elijah P.O.V

I picked up Miss Bloom from the air port and i thought i heard my heart beat for the first time in centuries when i saw her i never seen anyone as beautifull as her with her fair skin tone, her fiery red hair, her cyan blue eyes, how little freckles she has on her cheek bones and her deep dimples that i already fell in love with. She is uniqe in every way possible and i just cant stop staring at her i stared at her when we were in our way to Mystic Grill its like i cant take my eyes off of her she seemed to have her pet rabit which is blue and white we finally reached Mystic Grill i unbuckled my seat belt and went to her door fast but not to fast. i opened the door and gave out my hand she smiled showing those amazing dimples and took itand i could feel the happiness that she gives off and that she will be the greatest person i would ever meet.

Bloom P.O.V.

i can get use to this of how elijah is such a gentlemen. i admit he is handsome and charming but i can't get him killed like what happened to my aunt. but i can try right? but anyways we walked in the place which is called is Mystic Grill he let go of my hand and held the door open for me i smiled and stepped in he led me to a group of teenagers and they turned to look at us "Elijah who is your friend" "well this is-" "the name is bloom and you can just ask up front" i smiled at them and one of them chuckled he is very handsome if he was standing he would be either 5'10 or 5'11 he is well built and physical appearance would be maybe 22- 25 years old light complextion with olive undertones and he has a strong bone structure with high cheek bones and a solid jaw line he has black hair that hangs over his ears and intense blue eyes "the girl can speak for herself" "yea thats why i have a mouth" me and the black hair blue eye boy were now having a debate when Elijah coughed to get my attention "sorry for my brother damon he can get way out of his head " now a guy spoke up he had a pale complexion, broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He had straight, short, dark blonde hair and he must be 5'11 "its ok my friend's boyfriend use to do the same thing" (i was refering to Riven) " well i am Stefan as you already argued with my brother Damon these are my friends Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie and these are-" "i am Elena and this is my brother Jeremy your uncle is my step dad so we are practically cousins " "where is he anyways" "he is doing stuff and he ask us to take you home so we were just about to leave so come on" they all got up and they lead the way out when a persone grabbed my wrist "why are you leaving so soon sweetheart " " i am leaving because i dont have to deal with scum bags like you" i smiled and pulled my hand i walked out as fast as i could and went towards Elijahwhen i heard a car horn it was my uncle i smiled as big as i can as he got out the car "Bloom!" "uncle Ric!" i ran to him and hugged him as long as i can and as hard as i can and it looks like he was doing the same thing "i am so happy to see you and look how big you've grown but you're still to short" i laughed and pulled away from him "and you're still way to tall" "well we should head home so hurry up last one there haves to cook" i yelled and ran to Elijah's car which he was already in i got in buckled my seat belt and tld him to floor it and we took off.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up this morning say "hmmmmmm i am so bored " so i decided to add another chapter:) XOXO meeeee

Elijah P.O.V

I felt a pang of jealousy when that young man grabbed Bloom's wrist i felt like wripping his throat off and i can tell by Damon's face expresion thast he wanted to do the same thing but she seems to have things under her control. She seemed to be excited about the race so i speeded up just to see her smile and to see her eyes light up we got to her uncles house. Once i got out i opened her door and grabbed her bags "so this is my uncle's house" "i believe so" "great now we need someone with a key" she smiled and layed down on the grass "join me Elijah" "i dont think i -" she tripped me and i fell face down to the ground but i turned over just in time "see now you're my first best friend" she turned to me and smiled and i had to smiled back "so Elijah tell me about your self" i chuckled a bit and there was a silent pause "well i am waiting" she had a look on her face of to continue or to go ahead so i did "well i am the second oldest of all of my siblings my older brother Finn he died, then comes me, then comes my younger brother NiKlaus he is alive, after NiKlaus is Kol who died, then after Kol is Rebekah the only girl in the family, then after Rebekah is Henrik who died befor Finn and Kol " i turned away from her as she kept on starring at me having sympathy in her eyes i starred at the stars remembering verybody and how much fun we had then i felt and warm energy on my hand her hand was on mine and i look at her and she was crying " i found someone who is exactly like me" she tried to smiled but half suceeded but half failed "my biological perents died and my sister and my favorite aunt died" a tear drop fell from her face and i wiped the stream off then she hugged me, and it was a time of weakness so i hugged her back "i am sorry for your brothers" she said into my shoulder and i can smell her she smell like fresh cherry blosom and something else like fire but like fire is good.

Bloom P.O.V

I hugged Elijah i feel sorry for him he went through so much and he looks like he don't want people to know like me i take my friends and family very seriously but i can't get to close so once i realize i did hugged Elijah i quickly let goand got up he did to "i am sorry for hugging you i shouldn't have done that" i looked away while hugging myself "is it something i did?" he got closer to me trying to look at my eyes "no no its not you its" i trailed off not wanting to tell him how i feel and i started walking away "its what Bloom" he is walking towards me now and i started crying i don't know why its just that i like him i really do but i can't like him for some reason "its me bad things happen" i wiped away my tears and that is when the others came "what do you mean bad things will happen?" "i-" "Bloom come on it's getting cold out here" Elena called me nto the house and i looked at Elijah before i went inside "i'll tell you later" i went inside and when i got there Elena pulled me into a room, my room i guess. My room had shiny wooden flor with a big white circle rug, a queen size bed which had a beige and soft pink pillows and quilt blanket, a small but not to small walk in closet, a light beige night stand with a pink alarm clock, and one of those seat windows thingys. "wow.." "do you like it? i helped alaric he was going to put green and pink buti was agianst it" "i love it thanks" i smiled at her and she smiled " well i am going to let you settle in and my room is next door if you need anything" next uncle Ric came into my room and had my bags with him "hey Bloom do you like your room?" "i love it thanks uncle Ric" he put my bags down and he kissed my forehead and left. i started to unpack and when i finished i took a shower which was across of my room and changed into my pajamas which was my sweat pants which are gray with a white line down the side and that has ' hot chick' on my waist, and my spegatti strap tank top which is black i returned to my room and put my dirty clothes in a hamper which is in the corner of my room and i got under the blancket putting in my ear phones and thinking to my self wheni fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon P.O.V

When I first laid my eyes on Bloom I thought of nothing else but of how beautiful she looks I block everyone out and just sat there looking like a fool. A fool who has been under a spell of love and every time I look at her my stomach feels like its going to come up , I can't take my eyes off of her and my head starts spinning but staying still so I can see her. Elijah already likes her no doubt about that you can tell of how he looks at her he changes when he is around her. I followed them to Alaric's house or Elena's house just to keep an eye on them just in case he does something he isn't suppose to do. But she is perfectly fine he shares his boo hoo stories and she shares hers. Elijah knows that I am here I keep on talking after everything he says about his family and he keeps on giving me a death stare when she isn't looking and when he finishes his story I saw what he did it wasn't a time of weakness he wanted her to hug him he smirked at me while they hugged. Anyways I am right outside of Bloom's window.

_BLOOM'S DREAM_

_I AM RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN I DON'T KNOW WHY I CAN'T USE MY POWERS BUT I AM RUNNING I GOT TO CLOSE TO EVERYBODY AND THEY ARE ALL DEAD. THEY ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME AND EVEN ELIJAH AND DAMON I FELT AS IF I AM A MURDERER IN SOME WAY. I CANT GO HOME, I CANT, I CANT GET PEOPLE HURT I NEED TO FORGET _

Damon P.O.V

She is tossing and turning in her dream and she is crying so I opened the window and I stroked her cheek to calm her down.

_BLOOM'S DREAM_

_I AM STILL RUNNING BUT THEN I SAW SOMETHING IT WAS DAPHANE SHE APPEARED OUT OF NO WHERE "BLOOM YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN" SHE SPEAKS TO ME AND I HEAR WHISPERING IN MY EAR "SHHHH BLOOM ITS OK I AM HEAR SO I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM ANYTHING" SOME BODY IS REASURRING ME AND I CAN HEAR IT, IT SOUNDS LIKE THE BLUE EYE BOY FROM 'MYSTIC GRILL' AND DAPHANE SPEAKS "BLOOM NOBODY IS AFTER YOU AND NO ONE WILL HURT NO ONE" "HOW DO YOU KNOW DAPHANE I WAS THERE WHEN MY AUNT DIED I WATCHED HER BLEED TO DEATH BY SOMEONE AND I CAN'T EVEN GET OVER IT" I COULDN'T AND NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY ALL I FEEL IS THE PAIN NOW I AM CRYING AGAINST THEY TREE AND I SAT DOWN WITH MY ARMS A5ROUND MY KNEES. DAPHANE CAME OVER AND HUGGED ME AS TIGHT AS POSSIBLE AND I WOKE UP._

Bloom P.O.V

I woke right up and there he was looking at me and I just stared at him. His icy blue eyes mesmerizes me and he just looks into my eyes until he speaks "who is Daphne" he smirks and I can't help but smile "she is my sister…..she died saving my life" he wasn't bending down no more he demanded me to move over and I rolled my eyes and scooted over "must've suck to see her dead" "I was just a baby" "oh well you have pictures to remembering her right" "something like that" me and what I think his name is Damon kept talking al night until I fell asleep and I don't know if he left or not but as we talked and get to know each other better I realize he has a good memory of history.


	6. Chapter 6

Bloom P.O.V.

It was just thanksgiving break so I wasn't at school. Thanks giving past and tomorrow is school, every day Elijah would come and every night Damon would come and I have been getting closer and closer to everybody and I am afraid so I have to ignore them today and tomorrow or as long as I have to. Elijah came today and Elena started talking to him. I stayed in my room I didn't come out until I heard a knock on the door. "Bloom are you going to come out?" it was Elijah "please go away" I am lying on my bed looking through my phone I can't talk to him, I can't talk to him, the urge to talk to him is overwhelming but I have to fight it, I have to fight to keep everyone safe. He some how unlocked the door and step in here, "Elijah please leave" "why are you separating yourself from your family?" "I can't tell you, you won't understand" "you can tell me" I am sitting up looking at him just starring into his eyes when i realize he is in front of me cupping my face. I don't know what to do, should I kiss him or should I look away, but I found that I can't look away I can't look away from him he is handsome in every way possible and I can't look away even if I think of what will happen to him. Then there is a moment that is coming he is leaning in and I find myself leaning in to then…..

At Alphea

They were looking for Bloom and it has been a week, they are starting to worry for Bloom is she coming back? Is she going to find new friends and start over?…was she ever their friend?

Damon P.O.V.

Elijah is getting in my way of getting to Bloom's heart, and I have to say Bloom is perfect in every way possible. I need to get her I need to, but she is separating herself from everybody and I think I know why. I was listening to Stephanie's conversation with Elena when I remembered it. When he finally ended the conversation (which took an hour) I went to him when he hanged up and he turned to me "hey Elena's cousin is separating herself from them and-" "yea yea Stephanie I know" "then what do you want" I starred at him like he is and idiot "nothing" then I left looking for an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guyssss but like yea I am boreddddddddd J J J J sooo yea bye XOXOXO…MEEEEEE

Alphea

"Flora have you figured out where Bloom is" "no Stella no I haven't found out yet I from now I think I never will!" she yelled at them and they all starred at her. She walked - but more like stomped out with Helia following behind they were talking and when they came back in Flora had a sad look on her face. "Stella I am so sorry I just snapped I am under a lot of pressure and I am so sorry" she went up to the blonde and gave her a big warm hug and Stella smiled and hugged her back. "It's ok Flora I know I didn't mean to ask you the question" "ok so I am going to sleep now" once they both broke apart Flora went to her room and once she knew everybody left and when she knew everybody was asleep she softly cried to herself when she heard a knock, she quickly wiped away the tears and went to answer it, it was Musa. "Flora what's wrong?" "nothing what makes you say that?" she did her best to give off a convincing look but by the way the music fairy looked at her she wasn't to convincing. And she cried and Musa hugged Flora, they stood there Flora crying and Musa about to cry but then realize she needs to be there for her "thanks Musa" "no problem Flo" and with that said they both went there separate ways and both of then fell asleep a few tears later.

Klaus P.O.V.

I see how Elijah takes a liking to the girl; named Bloom and I think I should pay them a little visit, and with that I left.

Bloom P.O.V.

Me and Elijah were just inches away then our lips meet and when touched I felt a spark of energy and I felt as if I am going to melt in him. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I really don't knew what happened next but I knew that we separate to take a breath and starred at each other thank god that Elijah closed the door when he came in. "I am sorry of what I did-" I didn't even let him finished I kissed him and by the way he kissed my back he must've been wanting this moment since the day we met and I been wanting it to for so long. I finally knew what my feelings were I don't care about what happened maybe it was an accident maybe my aunt's death wasn't my fault. I can move on all I need is a fresh start but what about my other friends I need to talk to them but not now my time is with Elijah we moved from a sitting position to were we both are laying down he is on top of me and we are just practically making out when someone threw a rock at the window breaking it and we both fell to the ground there stood a guy His height is 5'11. He possesses curled dirty-blond hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. He possesses a delicate and yet masculine face, and his clothing style is quite casual. "hello brother I seem you are doing well?" by this time me and Elijah are standing up and he is putting he is pushing me behind him like he is a monster "what are you doing here" "I came to welcomed a new member to the town" he is looking over me from head to toe like he is looking for something. Then he looked back to Elijah "well I see you guys got to know her brother say what does she know about you?" Elijah looked at me and the other guy "what?" I gave a confused look and they looked back to each other "oh so you didn't tell her that you are an original vampire and that there are vampires, werewolves and witches in mystic falls and oops I just ruined the surprise for her" and he looked at me and his eyes turned black and his eye color turned gold with fangs around his eyes and I screamed I went to the door dragging Elijah with me and he grabbed me by the neck and had my arm turned to my back. He turned me around "you will not scream" he said to me but what do you think I would do I screamed fro my life and that's when I remembered what my aunt told me I said a couple of words she made me repeat and the guy grabbed his head like he was in pain. That's were I took my chance I look at Elijah and he already grabbed my hand and ran but that's when I notice it I can see everyone of how they really looked like and Elijah had bloody red eyes and dark colored veins.


	8. Chapter 8

Bloom P.O.V.

Me and Elijah was on our way down stairs but he is grabbing my wrist tightly and it hurts but some how got there first and the guy was in our way. He stood there starring at us and he finally speak after what was 10 minutes "you're a witch, are you" every body was out no one was here except for me, Elijah, and Elijah's brother. "I don't know what are talking about" "well what you just did was some very powerful magic and you need someone to teach you it" he looked to Elijah and he smirked "you won't NiKlaus" but it was to late he snapped Elijah's neck and bashed my head to the wall and everything went black and I felt a strong wind.

Klaus P.O.V

She has strong magic, her magic is stronger than my own mother's magic but I brought her to my house and put her on the couch. I think she is beautiful but my heart still desires Caroline but that's when I had a great idea if she is on my side then she would help me with anything I need I can get Elena's blood if I need it I can get everything I want. I grabbed her and put her in my car fasten the seat belt and set off to a far away place I use to call home. New Orleans.

Elena P.O.V.

I walked up the drive way and notice the door was opened I walked in close the door and turn off the lights. The house was a mess and Elijah was on the floor unconscious I called Stefan and told him to come over here and I cleaned until he came over here. I did the best I can but I can't say about the chair someone broke and that is when I realize about bloom and how she isn't here and I started to cry I dropped down to the floor and I cried to myself when I felt a strong arm around me pulling me to my feet and once I did he hugged my and I cried into his chest "Stefan someone took her, someone took Bloom" "what! Someone took my niece" me and Stefan turned to the door and Alaric stood there looking sad but with a mixture of anger "Alaric I'm so sorry I just found out" I went away from Stefan and hugged Alaric he seemed to shocked to do anything "she's the only family I have left of my brother's side" "Alaric what do you mean?" I pulled away and starred at him as he took out his phone and showed me a voice message "hello Mr. Alaric I am so sorry to inform you that Vanessa and Mike Petes have been murdered and that bloom will be in a foster home or you can adopt her as your own. We will be over there in at least 2-3 weeks and by then we will need a decision. Again I am so sorry for your lost and I hope you will feel better" I ended it and me and Stefan starred at Alaric "Alaric what are you going to do?" "I am not going to let my only niece be taken away" and that's when Elijah woke up we all went to him and ask him so many questions that he had no time to answer "stop! All of the questions are giving me a head ache, I don't know what happened to bloom's parents, I didn't even knew about their deaths but I know who has bloom" "who toke my niece! Alaric's face was still the mixture but his voice has a hint of desperation in it "my brother ,NiKlaus did he took her and by the look on his face he was planning to do something with her powers and her memories" "wait, powers what powers" Elijah told us everything of what happened when we left how they were just talking and that was when Klaus came and I knew from now on she will never be the same.


End file.
